vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nariaki Utsumi
|-|Nariaki Utsumi= |-|Kamen Rider Mad Rogue= Summary Nariaki Utsumi (内海 成彰 Utsumi Nariaki) is the former assistant of Gentoku Himuro at the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. He is a devoted member of the Namba Children and worked with Faust. After Gentoku's identity as a member of Faust was nearly blown, Nariaki acted as the decoy Night Rogue (ナイトローグ Naito Rōgu) during Touto's raid into Faust and was gunned down by Gentoku, presumed dead in the aftermath of the attack. He was however saved by Evolto and converted into a cyborg in order to save his life. In his newfound state, he began upgrading the Kaiser System and test transformed into Hell Bro's (ヘルブロス Heru Burosu), before passing them on to Fu and Rai Washio. Shortly after, Evolto gave him a Evol-Driver, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider MadRogue (仮面ライダーマッドローグ Kamen Raidā MaddoRōgu). At that point, Nariaki served Evolto, but he eventually revealed that to be a ruse all to avenge Nanba. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher | 8-A, possibly 4-B Name: Naraiki Utsumi, Night Rogue (Formerly), Kamen Rider Mad Rogue Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genius Scientist, Cyborg (Formerly), Worker at Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification via FullBottles, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Rage Power (Can increase his Hazard Level depending on his feeling and emotion), Resistance to Gas Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Exposed with Nebulas Gas would immediately be converted into a Smash) and minor Memory Manipulation (Transformed into a Smash will caused the victims to suffer with short-term memory loss), Cyborgization. |-|Kamen Rider Mad Rogue=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation with Nebulastream Gun, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Nebulastream Gun Rifle Mode, Homing Attack when using Transtream Gun's finishers or with Kaizoku Hassyar, Flight, Superhuman Speed, Statistics Amplification (Can amp his power as strong as Evol) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Sento Kiryu), likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | Multi-City Block level (Defeated Great Cross-Z and Grease), possibly Solar System level (Amp his power enough to match against Evol) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed, much higher (Blitzes Evolto's Phase 1) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level, possibly Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: Devices *'Transteam Gun:' Night Rogue's transformation device and personal weapon *'Fullbottles:' Night Rogue and MadRogue's transformation trinkets *'Evol Driver:' Mad Rogue's transformation device Weapons *'Stream Blade:' Night Rogue standard sidearm knife. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle, or with the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle *'Nebulasteam Gun:' Mad Rogue's personal weapon. Can combine with the Steam Blade to form the Nebulasteam Rifle *'Kaizoku Hassyar:' Mad Rogue's weapon granted by the Kaizoku Fullbottle Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Built and upgraded the Sclash Driver and duplicating Kaisei Mogami's Nebulasteam Gun as part of Namba Heavy Industry's partnership with Seito. Has access to data on some of Build's forms, including the Hazard and RabbitRabbit Forms, using them to Namba's advantage) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Transtream Gun' **'Steam Break:' Channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack **'Steam Attack:' Channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack **'Steam Shot (Rifle Mode):' Channels the power of a Bat Faust Fullbottle and performs a steam bullet at the enemy *'Nebulastream Gun' **'Funky Break:' Fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target **'Funky Shot:' Fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack is able to hit multiple targets at once As Kamen Rider Mad Rogue *'Evoltic Attack:' It has six variations **Flies into the air with the Mad Night Flyers and rams into the enemy **Leaps into the air and sprouts the Mad Night Flyers before delivering a flying dropkick to the enemy **Performs a low kick covered in purple energy to an enemy on the ground **Fires a steam projectile covered in purple energy from the Nebulasteam Rifle **Unleashes two energy slashes from the Steam Blade that travel through the air and follows them up with sustained fire from the Nebulasteam Gun ***'Engine and Bike Fullbottle:' Summons the Machine Builder, which redirects the enemy's attacks by binding them to it's front wheel before ramming into the enemy *'Pirate Finish/Kaizoku Densya:' Summons the Kaizoku Hassyar, then charges the weapon by pulling the arrow and holds it for a period of time before letting it go. The weapon then fires a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times Key: Nariaki Utsumi | Hazard Level 5 Gallery Kamen Rider Mad Rogue 1st Transformation| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Engineers Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Wing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Speedsters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 4 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes